1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrancing system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Nowadays vehicles are increasingly provided with means for improving the air quality. In luxury vehicles ionizers are additionally built into the air ducts for ionization of the air. Fragrance systems can also be positioned at various locations in the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2008 032 613 A1 shows a fragrance storage device which is disposed replaceably in a fragrancing device. The fragrance storage device has a fragrance container unit and a fragrance discharge unit and a coupling unit for coupling to at least one actuator unit. Such a fragrance device is disposed in an air duct in which an air flow generated by a blower flows past the fragrance storage container. By means of an actuator driven by an electric motor the fragrance is released and is transported into the vehicle interior by the air produced by the blower.
A fragrancing system for a motor vehicle which is known from DE 10 2009 033 020 A1 has a fragrance holder unit to hold a liquid fragrance and an air conveyor unit to convey air through the fragrance holder unit, and to introduce fragrance into a vehicle interior by means of the conveyed air, wherein the fragrance holder unit has an inlet opening for introduction of the air conveyed by the air conveyor unit into the fragrance holder unit, and an outlet opening for discharging the conveyed air out of the fragrance holder unit. Such a fragrancing system has a first shut-off device for closing and opening an outlet opening, so that when a first shut-off device is opened fragrance can be introduced into the vehicle interior and when a shut-off device is closed no fragrance can be introduced into the vehicle interior.
According to DE 103 27 122 A1, a ventilating device is disclosed in particular for fragrancing a motor vehicle. This ventilating device comprises a fragrance with a metering device, wherein the fragrancing device has at least one hollow body with at least one opening and comprises an element with at least one further opening, wherein the hollow body and/or the element are driven by means of a motor in such a way that a relative movement between the hollow bodies and the element is possible and in at least one position of the relative movement the two openings facilitate a passage of the fragrance from the interior outwards.
DE 103 05 480 A1 shows a fragrance dispenser for the interior of a vehicle, which dispenser comprises a container with fragrance which is connected to a heating element and a connector for connection to a cigarette lighter of the motor vehicle. As soon as the vehicle is started, by means of the cigarette lighter the heating element is activated and as a result so is the fragrance dispenser.
A refillable electric air freshener for automobiles is shown in DE 102 23 344 B4, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,828. The air freshener can be connected to a voltage source, wherein the voltage source takes the form of the cigarette lighter of the vehicle. The air freshener comprises a housing in which an electrical circuit having two connecting terminals is formed and an accommodating space is provided in which an air freshening substance is accommodated and protected, wherein the housing has openings for the substance to flow out and on the housing at least one laterally disposed retaining spring is provided which at the same time is formed as one of the connecting terminals of the circuit. In the circuit a manually actuated electrical switch is provided which has two switching positions for closing and opening the circuit in order thus to facilitate the dispensing of the fragrance from the substance.
The described fragrancing systems are very complex in design and are designed being for a fixed location in the motor vehicle.